scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Food Shards
There are 29 shards in the Food category. Cat-toast paradox! *Combine an object that always lands butter side down with an object that always lands on its feet! **To complete: Spawn a toast and pick it up. Spawn a cat. Click the cat and choose combine. (based on a famous meme concept) You can't make an omelet without... *Create an object that is laid by a hen and then crack it to get what's inside! **To complete: Spawn an egg and break it any way you like The ultimate food! *Combine two objects to create cheesy grilled goodness in the form of a sandwich! **To complete: Spawn bread and pick it up. Spawn cheese and click on it, choose combine. Heavenly dessert! *Give an angel its favourite kind of cake! **To complete: Spawn an angel. Spawn angel food cake and give ''it to the angel. So good it's bad! *Give the devil its favourite kind of cake! **To complete: Spawn a [[Devil|'devil']]. Spawn [[Devil Food Cake|'devil food cake']] and ''give it to the devil. Making cookies! *Use a cutting device on cookie dough that cuts it into cookies! **To complete: Spawn cookie dough. Spawn a cookie cutter and pick it up. Use it on the dough. I scream, you scream... *Use something that creates ice cream to make yourself a delicious treat! **To complete: Spawn an ice cream maker and interact with it. It's so easy! *Take something from a baby that is stereotypically easy to take from a baby! **To complete: Spawn a baby. Spawn candy and give it to the baby, then steal it back! If you play it they will come! *Attract a customer by playing music from a truck that sells frozen treats! **To complete: Spawn a child and an ice cream truck. Ride the truck then play music. Rubber turducken! *Combine a rubber chicken with a squeaky yellow toy that is used in the bath, to create the toy version of turducken **To complete: Spawn a rubber duck. Spawn a rubber chicken and pick it up, then combine it with the duck. Spice things up! *The spice rack is empty! Create a spice rack and put a spice on it! **To complete: Spawn a spice rack and some spice and put the spice in the rack. Good gravy! *Create a type of boat that belongs on your dining table and then put it there! **To complete: Spawn a dining table and put a gravy boat on it. Who me? Couldn't be! *Take the cookie out of the jar that it is stored in! **To complete: Spawn a cookie jar and empty it. Let's talk about condiments! *Create and place together both of the common pair of table condiments that come in shakers! **To complete: Spawn a salt shaker and pepper (condiment) and place them near each other. Chews wisely! *Get some gum from a machine that sells little round pieces of it! **To complete: Spawn a gumball machine and interact with it. Light beverage! *Combine objects to make a root beer float! **To complete: Spawn a mug of root beer. Spawn an ice cream, pick it up and combine them. **Alternatively, give the root beer the floating adjective. He takes what he wants! *Create the especially fierce type of badger who is notorious for not caring, and feed him his favourite food! **To complete: Spawn some honey and a honeybadger. Bad breath! *Combine two foods to make garlic fries! **To complete: Spawn some fries. Spawn some garlic and pick it up, then combine them. Price check on register one! *Fill a shopping cart with what you buy at a grocery store and then push it to the cash register! **To complete: Spawn a cash register. Spawn a shopping cart. Spawn a cereal box and put it in the cart. Now ride the cart towards the cash register. Ground to dust! *Use a pestle with its bowl-shaped companion that is used to grind things! **To complete: Spawn a mortar (container). Spawn a pestle and pick it up, then use it on the mortar. Have your cake and display it too! *The cake stand looks so empty, place something on it that belongs there! **To complete: Spawn a cake stand and a cake. Place the cake gently on the stand. Oh bother! *Feed a pot of honey to a large furry forest animal who loves to eat honey! **To complete: Spawn honey and a bear nearby. Express delivery! *Try mailing a coconut to see if it really gets delivered! **To complete: Spawn a mailbox and a coconut. Fill the mailbox with the coconut. They see me rollin'! *Use a tubular kitchen utensil to flatten some dough! **To complete: Spawn some dough and a rolling pin. Use the rolling pin on the dough to flatten it. The intern *Use a countertop appliance to brew a dark beverage made from ground beans! **To complete: Spawn a coffee machine and interact with it. I'd like to make a toast! *Put something in a toaster that will get turned into toast! **To complete: Spawn a toaster and some bread. Put the bread in the toaster. Breakfast club! *Use a kitchen appliance to make a fluffy patterned breakfast food that you'd usually put syrup and butter on! **To complete: Spawn a waffle maker and interact with it. All dried up! *Use a kitchen appliance to dehydrate some fruit! **To complete: Spawn a food dehydrator and some grapes (although any fruit should work). Put the grapes in the dehydrator, and then empty it. I think therefore I yam! *Use a kitchen utensil designed specifically for this use, to turn a potato into a mashed potato! **To complete: Spawn a potato and a potato masher, and use the masher on the potato. Category:Guides Category:Scribblenauts Unlimited